Twisted End
by Worlds' Abyss
Summary: He knew the consequences of his actions, of what would become of him if he accepted his task. Pleading eyes of his beloved rose begged him to reconsider and to assign someone else; that he could fight the 'Queen' along side her. He accepted anyways on the belief that this was a personal demon he had to conquer. "All that matters is that we win, right?"
1. Chapter 1

Absolute harrowing pain was all he felt.

Pain was good, pain meant his nervous system was still mostly intact; as such that meant he himself was still kicking. A burning sensation ran along the lower half of his body causing a hoarse cough to erupt from his lungs, no sound erupted however, instead his lower body was soaked in the colour of crimson.

In all the stories of heroes, where the huntsmen come and save the day; they all seemed to leave out the sections of how damn _agonizing_ death felt. Funny that.

Perhaps it was because of his current situation however; body crippled beyond even his auras' repair, his armour torn from his body and replaced with scorched burns. If the multiple broken bones and wounds around his body didn't bleed him out, the thin crimson line along his throat surely would end his suffering within the next few minutes.

Head rolling to rest upon his shoulder, he turned his attention to the cause of all his suffering, eyes resting upon the spasming form of a slender woman.

Cinder Fall, the woman who dared try to rob them of their futures.

She laid crumpled upon the stone tiles, arms constantly roaming around herself in a final act to cleanse herself of her wounds; not that it seemed to be working. Her eyes however; the dammed golden orbs were bearing into his own, endless amounts of fury and wrath rested upon her gaze.

He'd had to play cheap to even stand a chance against a fighter like herself, he knew the consequences of his task within the final crusade and the chances of his survival. So, when her blade erupted through his chest, the young man didn't cry out or scream for mercy.

He merely smiled and proceeded to twist his blade into her very own stomach.

The fact that none of her minions came to her aid was proof that Ruby's' plan had worked, no doubt claiming her victory over the 'Queen' at this very moment and bringing hope back into the world of Remnant. A victory well-earned in his book, one that took so many innocent souls that had yet to flourish.

"H-How…You.." Huh, she was trying to speak to him even now, she was persistent he'd give her that. She seemed intent on clawing her way over to his mutilated corpse but her own body refused to budge from its' location and instead she settled for a somewhat disgusted expression. He wanted to reply with something snarky and arrogant; but all that came forth was muddled gargling and more blood-soaked clothing.

He seemed to be holding on longer than he expected, though the dimming of the world around him was a slight hint it wasn't for much longer.

He didn't want to die, no one did. He was leaving behind a loving family and more-so a loving team. Ren and Nora were like siblings to him, they grew up with him from the early days of Beacon to the 'end of all days' of now; sticking with him through the easy and the harsh times. They had each other though, always did and always would, when this war was all over they would at the very least have someone to seek comfort with.

Ruby was someone he honestly hoped would become _literal_ family in the upcoming months to this event, their relationship rising above platonic just a year prior to this battle. Even in those dark times, Ruby was always a candle in the dark to everyone around her, especially with the fall of Beacon…With the death of his partner.

God; it was true, life did flash before your eyes as you died!

He'd miss them all; Ruby, Ren, Nora, the rest of team RWBY, hell the staff of Beacon still had a fond place in his hearts. It suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't spoken to the rest of his family since he made sure they got to a safe haven away from the Grimm.

He pitied the soul who brought the news to his mother; whoever it was he'd meet them in the afterlife.

The ringing sensation in his ears became more apparent and the colours around him became more blurred than they had once been. He was moments away from embracing death, moments away from escaping all the damn pain and suffering. With a final gaze at the now limp form of the pawn of the 'Queen', Jaune Arc allowed his eyes to come to a close.

He'd never know that a few moments later; a rose and her allies came through the doors; calling out his name.

They won, that's all that mattered. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby Rose had become accustomed to loss.

She had accepted the cruel fate within life from the early stages of her childhood, when her mother had been torn away from her and never returned. She accepted it when her new home at Beacon fell and her beloved team began to splinter off into shattered fragments, she didn't cry out at the injustice of it all when her only sibling fell into a deep depression.

Yet, as the near adulthood girl laid upon the soft mattress of her eccentric bed; fresh tears threatened to crack the dams she desperately fought closed and had been for the past month. It had nearly been that long since the reign of the Queen ended and peace was restored throughout the lands, even to this day people were still out celebrating.

Everyone wanted to move on and forget about the events that had transpired throughout the latest years, claiming to lead the newer generation into a better and more hopeful future. Perhaps most civilians and commoners would move on from the events, perhaps even some of the younger hunters would as well.

The memory of Salem kneeling before her was still fresh in her mind, Crescent Rose hooked under the monstrosity's chin with a sharp glimmer. Ren and Nora had been there with her, a soft nod of appreciation from the former and a spine-crushing hug from the latter when the witches' head rolled upon the floor.

It was a short-lived victory.

They found his body crumpled against a ruined pillar, the wounds from Cinder still fresh and running the dammed crimson liquid among his body. She screamed, shook, _begged_ for him to wake up and allow them to save him one final time. Mind swirling in her own emotions, she didn't even register the energy-living Nora collapse to the ground with a thunderous sob, nor did she notice the quiet Ren comfort his childhood friend with a darkened expression. Time seemed to slow down for that hour she clung to his broken body, tears running amok of her face as she gripped tightly upon his charred body.

Even in his mutilated state, the soft smile plastered upon his face was still there as when he was breathing.

It took the combined efforts of her reformed sister and a few other stragglers to pry her off him, even then she fought against their grasp in a futile attempt to cling to his lifeless corpse.

To this day, a small selfish part of her mind tried to force her to believe he might still be alive; to believe that by some mystical force he had been brought back to them, to her. It never came however, and as she watched the coffin with the Arc family symbol be lowered into the muddied ground, the young rose found that she had no more tears to shed.

She hadn't spoken to either of the remainder of team JNPR since that event, however stories that she had overheard from those around her seemed to tell the tale of both taking a break from society together and living amongst themselves.

How she wished she could join them sometimes.

Her original team were constantly around now, Yang being a given considering they shared the same roof; however, both Blake and Weiss made constant attempts at small drop ins to check upon both siblings. She didn't want to be angry at them, nor did she want them to think she blamed them for anything; but seeing their smiling faces and constant attempts at cheering her up just left a bland taste within her stomach.

Only Ren and Nora knew about the relationship that formed between both socially awkward dorks within the previous years, and she intended on keeping it that way for somewhat selfish reasons. She didn't want the pity of others, already getting enough for losing a 'valuable friend' lest she need it to change to lover.

She couldn't keep moping for the rest of her life however; Yang wouldn't allow it, dad would nag about it and _he_ would have wanted her to carry on being a super-duper-awesome huntress.

Head rolling to her side, the gleaming edge of the Arc symbol was proudly on display upon the cracked shield that he had once donned with courage. Now it hung from her wall as a constant reminder of what she lost, as a reason to keep fighting the good fight.

Besides, she was only entering twenty of age soon and she hadn't exactly been to any of the festivals that had been going on recently; surely it wouldn't be too late to partake in one? She'd even ask Yang to tag along as added company, it would a welcome change to talk with her big sister again on friendly terms.

"I'll keep fighting for both of us, okay?" She made a notion to give an affirmative nod towards the motionless shield, her body bent in a motion to strap her boots upon her feet. "Next time I visit you I'll bring some of those…Boquot-thingies!"

With that, the young rose practically vanished from her room, leaving only that of a shield that had long been overdue a repair; however, the rose petals falling among the cracks did make it seem slightly more melded.


End file.
